La meilleure façon
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Et si la meilleure façon de trouver le Papillon était finalement d'être akumatisé.


Après l'akumatisation de M. Damoclès, Ladybug et ChaNoir comprirent que les victimes savaient où trouver le Papillon pour pouvoir lui remettre les miraculous.

Que l'un d'entre eux se fassent akumatisé était donc un bon plan pour vaincre leur ennemi, supposèrent-ils un soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la Tour Eiffel pour en discuter.

Il y a toujours la possibilité de choisir une personne pour les aider, avaient-ils évalué précédemment. « Personne n'est aussi motivé qu'un ancien akumatisé et ne n'est jamais arrivé deux fois à la même personne.»

« Le parent d'une victime? La mère d'Auguste, le bébé, par exemple? »

«Non, ça ne me plait pas de lui faire subir ça. Je ne suis vraiment pas confortable avec cette idée.»

«Moi non plus, en fait. Il n'y personne à qui je veux confier ça. Je préférerais le faire moi-même.»

« Je refuse catégoriquement que ce soit toi, Ladybug! » la prévint ChatNoir. « Tu m'a déjà battu plus d'une fois et il n'y a que toi qui peut me ramener. »

« Mais moi, je refuse que tu te fasses du mal volontairement. » s'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est mon rôle! » lui affirma-t-il sérieusement en se rapprochant d'elle pour la rassurer.

« J'ai le droit de ne pas aimer ça. » se défendit-elle.

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus mais je n'aime pas le reste qui est encore pire pour les victimes. Mon rôle est de faire en sorte que tout ça s'arrête pour eux. »

«Qu'est-ce qui… pourrait te faire accepter un akuma?» demanda-t-elle doucement sachant qu'il s'agissait forcément d'un sujet sensible.»

« Que tu sois blessée. » répondit-il automatiquement. « Que tu me rejettes. Que tu découvres qui je suis et que tu rejettes mes sentiments. Tu as beaucoup de pouvoir sur moi. » expliqua-t-il nerveusement.

« Mais…je n'ai jamais répondu à tes attentes… » s'étonna-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir se noyer au fond de ses yeux. « Mais tu n'as jamais brisé mes espoirs. »

Ladybug comprit alors que ChatNoir avait une force de caractère hors du commun. Il était une personne d'un naturel _positif_ contrairement à elle. Elle savait qu'elle-même serait très facilement akumatisable. Un mauvais mot de Chloé pouvait la mettre dans une rage impossible même si elle demandait elle-même à Chloé de l'insulter. Mais il n'en était pas de même avec ChatNoir.

Le rejeter ne serait pas suffisant, surtout s'il était prévenu. Il aurait encore de l'espoir. Elle devrait lui faire beaucoup plus mal que ça et d'abord brisé quelque chose en lui qui ne serait peut-être jamais guérit. Et elle n'était même pas certaine d'arriver à le rejeter s'il se déclarait vraiment bien.

Il avait parlé de la voir blessée. Elle pourrait arriver à feindre l'importance d'une blessure.

« Il te faudra un objet » détourna-t-elle la conversation. « Quelque chose où se logera l'akuma et ne porter rien d'autre. Se sera plus facile de te délivrer si je sais ce que c'est. Il ne faut à aucun prix que ce soit ton miraculous. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'on peut les briser! »

« Je retirerai ma bague. » promit-il.

« En attendant, si tu n'as pas d'idée » dit-elle en sortant l'aspect téléphone de son yoyo. Elle lui tendait le point et il vint cogner ses jointures aux siennes puis elle en prit une photo. Il proposa ensuite. « Se serait peut-être plus facile de faire tout ça si on connaissait nos identités secrètes. »

« Oublie-ça! Je ne te dis pas qui je suis si tu es pour perdre le contrôle de toi-même. Et puis, moi je saurai qui tu es demain… »

« Qui je suis aussi » corrigea-t-il. « Même si ChatNoir et mon alter ego n'ont pas la même attitude. Je suis les deux à la fois. ChatNoir est l'aspect que je te montre et l'autre, celle que je montre publiquement pour faire plaisir à mon père. »

« Alors, on se retrouve ici demain au coucher du soleil et on commence avec le plan? Il y aura peut-être d'autres détails à régler et il peut ne pas mordre instantanément à l'appât. »

« Oui, bonsoir. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Mais le lendemain soir, Ladybug démarra la première phase de son plan secret en ne se présentant pas au rendez-vous. Elle savait que ChatNoir s'inquiéterait mais c'était son but. La phase suivante étant de faire semblant d'avoir été attaquée et blessée. Elle pourrait prétendre avoir été enlevée par Papillon ou quelque chose du genre.

Mais le jour suivant, un événement survint à l'école qui changea beaucoup de chose.

Marinette arriva tôt à l'école s'étant couchée à l'heure pour être en forme. Elle avait glissé la photo de leur point dans le sac de Tikki. Pour l'avoir plus tard lorsqu'elle verrait ChatNoir.

Donc, elle entra dans la classe avec Alya et les deux jeunes filles parlaient (un peu trop fort) du béguin de Marinette, sans le nommer. Mais comme tout le monde était au courant, Chloé qui détestait ce béguin décida de détruire tout les sentiments qu'Adrien pourrait avoir en retour pour Marinette en humiliant celle-ci. Elle espérait surtout qu'Adrien se lasse de son mauvais caractère.

Et justement, il arriva à la porte et Marinette ne l'avait pas encore vue.

« Franchement, Marinette, tu es une fille tellement ordinaire, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'Adrien voudrait un jour de toi. Tu dois même rêver de l'épouser et d'avoir des enfants avec lui. Tu es tellement nunuche. Les gens du commun ne pensent qu'à se reproduire! »

« Quoi? » laissa tombé Adrien, surpris. Puis voyant les larmes de Marinette, il ajouta sur le ton de la désapprobation « Chloé! » en s'écartant de la porte.

Marinette en profita pour se faufiler à l'extérieur. Elle entra dans une classe déserte se transforma et atteint le toit avant même qu'Adrien, qui la suivait ne trouve la classe dans laquelle, elle était passée.

Mais comme Mme Mendeleïev arrivait par le couloir, elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de poursuivre sa recherche et le poussa vers la classe.

Assise sur le toit, Ladybug se forçait à respirer. Elle entendit la cloche sonner et vit la cour vide de tout retardataire. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle et de se prétendre malade auprès de sa mère. Elle n'avait absolument aucune espèce d'envie de suivre un cours derrière Adrien et dans le champ de vision de Chloé. Elle devait aussi se reposer pour le soir même.

Mais lorsqu'elle reprit l'apparence de Marinette, une bulle de sentiments triste la submergea. Elle s'écroula dans le couloir près de sa classe, anéantie.

Tikki sortie de la bourse pour la réconforter au moment où un akuma se glissait dans la photo qui y était aussi.

Marinette essaya de repousser l'offre du Papillon mais celui-ci déterminé à avoir _cette_ proie qui était amie de ChatNoir, d'Adrien et de plusieurs des anciens akumatisés dont la rédactrice du ladyblog pour qui Ladybug avait une préférence, ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Son emprise sur elle était déjà suffisante pour lui infliger de la douleur. Deux fois déjà, il avait eu à le faire, et l'une de ces fois était avec le soupirant de celle-ci, Le Dessinateur. Mais cette fois, il y alla à coup redoublés. La jeune fille était parcourue des spasmes que ses muscles enduraient mais elle refusait toujours la servitude.

Marinette réussit à se relever précairement et ne voyant qu'une seule façon d'être délivrée de l'akuma et de la terrible douleur s'avança péniblement vers la classe et Adrien.

Elle tourna la poignée et poussa le battant. Les élèves en examen restèrent figés d'horreur. Marinette, la peau pâle et violacée arborait le symbole du Papillon sur le visage et son corps était parcouru par des éclairs de la même couleur.

« Aide-moi » demanda-t-elle à Adrien assit au premier rang en lui tendant la main avant de s'écrouler au sol terrassée par un violent choc électrique sonore qui la parcouru des pieds à la tête.

Adrien rejoint Marinette au sol et la prit contre lui.

« Je sais que tu as mal. Mais je voudrais que tu m'écoutes un instant. Les victimes d'akuma savent où trouver le Papillon. Je voudrais que tu m'aides à le détruire. D'abord tu dois savoir que je t'aime. J'aime aussi quelqu'un d'autre et je ne suis jamais aller vers toi parce que je n'ai jamais pu choisir entre vous deux mais…Je t'aime. C'est un fait réel et indéniable. Alors, ne fait pas de moi ton ennemi. Pense à tout ce qu'à fait le Papillon à nos amis, pense à la douleur qu'il t'inflige en se moment et pense à la fin de son règne de terreur sur Paris. » Il la regardait dans les yeux, la retenant pour que les mouvements erratiques de ses muscles ne la fasse pas se frapper au sol, oubliant les coups qu'elle lui donnait de façon incontrôlable.

Elle réussit malgré la douleur à toucher sa joue. Elle avait comprit qui il était à ce qu'il avait dit. Et de plus, elle comprit qu'il aimait ses deux identités comme elle aimait ses deux personnalités.

Mais l'akuma corrompu était toujours en elle et elle l'accepta en acceptant la demande d'Adrien « oui, ensemble. »

Son uniforme de Ladubug la recouvrit tel qu'il était normalement. C'est elle-même qui prenait le contrôle, cette fois. Elle était Ladybug et partait combattre son ennemi.

« Oui, je suis Ladybug et je vais te collectionner, Papillon » dit-elle d'une voix suave et légèrement hystérique. Elle ajouta « Je vais te mettre en boîte, Papillon. Épingler tes ailes et t'exposer! Et voici mon pouvoir : celui de rassembler un nid autour de moi. Es-tu assez brave pour tous nous affronter? »

Elle fit décrire un large cercle à son yoyo au-dessus de la classe et des coccinelles lumineuses en sortirent. Elles transformèrent toute la classe en Ladybug avec uniforme et yoyo magique permettant de se déplacer. Mme Mendeleïev, qui n'avait jamais été akumatisé sortie de la classe pour donner l'alerte.

Adrien non plus n'avait pas été transformé. Ladybug lui demanda d'un regard de prendre son propre uniforme pour l'accompagner.

En croisant les yeux de Marinette sous le masque, il comprit qu'elle était sa vrai partenaire. Avec un grand sourire, il laissa Plagg le transformer et il partit avec la volée de coccinelles vers le repaire du Papillon.

Ladybug savait exactement où elle allait. Elle observait ChatNoir et à la seconde où elle vit dans son regard qu'il avait comprit qu'ils allaient entrés chez lui, elle donna l'ordre télépathique à tous de se rassembler autour de lui dans un câlin collectif.

Adrien avait comprit que son père était le Papillon mais Marinette et Ladybug étaient dans ses bras et tous ses amis affichaient des regards compatissants et des sourires réconfortants. Ils seraient là pour l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve.

Il donna le signal de poursuivre le trajet vers l'objectif. Ils entrèrent simplement par la fenêtre de sa chambre qui était restée ouverte comme toujours. Et se dirigèrent vers le grenier.

Sur place, ils trouvèrent le Papillon, le Gorille et un autre akuma, celui-ci ressemblant à un lutteur.

Alors que le Papillon tentait de convaincre une autre victime de se joindre à eux, ils l'interrompirent. La classe cerna le Gorille et le lutteur. Adrien s'avança contre son père aux côtés de Ladybug et bloqua le coup de cane de celui-ci. Ladybug saisit la cane avec la corde de son yoyo et la lui prit.

Adrien, qui fixa son père dans les yeux mais n'avait toujours rien dit, le fit reculer jusqu'à un mur avec la menace de son bâton. Surprit, de se retrouver acculé, il réagit trop tard lorsque Ladybug lui prit sa broche.

Le nid ayant maîtrisé les deux membres musclés du groupe des vilains, d'abord avec leur yoyo puis avec des cordes qu'ils avaient trouvés, ils terminèrent d'attaché M. Agreste de la même façon.

Adrien entraîna Ladybug dans sa chambre. « Il est temps qu'on s'occupe de toi! »

« C'est facile! Regarde. » Elle sortie son yoyo et afficha la photo qu'elle avait faite de leur mains jointes et l'effaça puisque la photo imprimée était inaccessible. Le symbole restant le plus important. Un papillon s'afficha sur l'écran alors qu'une lumière violette et noire la parcourait des pieds à la terre mais son uniforme resta inchangé.

Elle fit tournoyer son yoyo et un papillon blanc en sortie pour entrer dans la broche du Papillon posée sur le coin du lit. L'akuma avait été purifié avant même qu'elle ne se transforme. Par conséquent, elle avait bien oublié une partie de la l'histoire, celle de la bataille mais pas ce qui l'avait précédé ni les paroles qu'Adrien lui avait soufflées.

Après avoir prononcé la formule magique « Miraculous Ladybug » ils retournèrent au grenier pour retrouver leurs amis qui avaient tout oublié. La police arriva bientôt et tour à tour ChatNoir, Ladybug et Adrien déclarèrent que M. Agreste était le Papillon. Il fut arrêter par la police et amené au poste où un détective compétant lui fit avouer ses méfaits.

Adrien fut placé sous la tutelle de Nathalie jusqu'à sa majorité et put conserver une vie semblable mais qui lui convenait mieux. Ils étaient dorénavant ensemble avec Marinette et il était rare qu'on les voit sans qu'ils ne se tiennent la main.


End file.
